


prince charming

by gizimodozeusy



Series: monsta x angry - scenarios [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizimodozeusy/pseuds/gizimodozeusy





	prince charming

Minhyuk's head pops out around the corner as I shut the front door behind me.

"How was tutoring today?" he asks as he pauses his movie.

I don't respond as I take my shoes and coat off, which immediately raises a flag for Minhyuk. His eyebrows meet in a concerned look and he stands from the couch. The dim lighting from the television highlights his movements, but I'm thankful the house lights are turned off. I want to delay this conversation as long as possible. I set my textbooks down next to my purse on the floor, keeping my head bowed.

"Hey..." he says in a hushed tone as he nears me. "Did something happen?"

My sniffle causes his eyes to widen.

"Hey, look at me."

I shake my head, afraid of his reaction after my inevitable explanation.

Minhyuk places both of his large hands on my cheeks and tilts my head up slowly, forcing me to look up at him. Seeing his saddened expression breaks my heart and another sob escapes me.

"Mi-Minhyuk..." I mumble as the tears flow faster.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" he asks as his thumbs quickly wipe the falling tears.

I shake my head again and bury myself in his chest, my hand grabbing at his back. "He tr-tried to—" I start to say before he shushes me gently.

Minhyuk runs one of his hands through my hair as he says, "We can talk in a minute... I want to make sure you're alright first." His other hand remains securely around my waist. I nod and let out a shaky breath as I relax my grip. He continues to soothe me with whispered promises, "I've got you. No one can harm you. You're safe."

Once I've calmed down, Minhyuk slowly removes me from his embrace with his hands on my waist. He lays a hand against my cheek and bends down to meet my eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" I nod and grip his waist in return.

"Alright, let's get you more comfy." He smiles for my sake and leads me to the bedroom. He sits me gently on the bed and walks towards the dresser. After grabbing one of his own hoodies and sweatpants, he begins removing my clothes. Without dwelling on any clothing item, Minhyuk manages to change my outfit quickly and has me in his arms again. I snuggle into his chest and close my eyes as I take in his scent.

"Hey, hey," he starts while trying to remove me from my comfortable position, "Who said you could fall asleep?" He softly chuckles at my expression and tucks a lock of hair behind my ear. "Now, can you tell me what happened?"

Once again, I nod before I take a deep breath. "So, you know how I went to tutoring after my class?" After Minhyuk nods, I look down at his lap where our joined hands are resting. His thumb is stroking my knuckles, silently encouraging me to take my time. "Well... It started alright. He, my senior that already took the class, taught me a lot more than what I get from the class. I asked him near the end if we could meet up again, to improve my grade." I glance up at Minhyuk and catch his earnest eyes. He shows a small smile and wraps his right arm around my waist. Feeling more secure, I continue looking at him as I finish. "He—," my voice cracks, so I cough a little to clear it, "He thought that was an invitation... for something else..."

At this, Minhyuk's grip on my waist tightens, pulling me impossibly closer. He whispers as he continues to watch me, "Did he hurt you?"

I softly shake my head, but look back down at our joined hands. "He... He tried to touch me... but I threw my textbook at him..."

I look up at the sound of Minhyuk's sudden laughter. He then takes the hand that was around my waist and strokes my head. "That's my girl. Brave until the end."

"It was more fear than bravery though..."

His hand moves down to rest against my cheek. "I will make sure this never happens again... I want you to message him and ask for another tutoring session." My brows meet in confusion, causing another chuckle to leave his lips. "Don't give me that look, I'm not crazy."

"You sure sound it."

He gives another hearty laugh. "I've got a plan. Trust me."

_______

 

About a week later, I find myself standing in front of the library yet again. My hands begin to sweat in my jacket pockets as I walk forward. I would have preferred to never step foot in the vicinity of my senior, to just wait it out until he graduates. Before I left the apartment, though, Minhyuk reassured me by peppering kisses across my face. Remembering his little pep talk brought a smile to my face, and I throw a glance over my shoulder.

There, about a mile behind me, Minhyuk catches my eyes and waves, smiling encouragingly. Alright. Let's do this.

The heat within the library engulfs me as I step inside and search the tables for my senior. I falter momentarily after spotting him sitting in the back corner. He glances up at the sound of the library door shutting and sees me standing near the entrance. His snide smile raises my hairs on end, but knowing Minhyuk is on the other side of this door comforts me enough to follow through our plan.

As I close the distance between us, my senior rises from his seat. "Well, well. You did show up."

"I wanted to try this again, now that we've cleared up a misunderstanding." I reply as I hear the library door open once more.

"Misunderstanding? I was trying to be your eye opener. Why on earth would you be tethered down, when I'm offering you a much more exhilarating experience?" He steps closer as he says this, walking me backwards against the wall. I panic and search over my senior's shoulder for any sign of Minhyuk. The male in front of me becomes agitated and grabs my chin, forcing my gaze to land on him. "I can teach you so many things you've never even imagined. You'd look so fucking hot in—"

He stops talking in surprise as a hand grabs him by the shoulder, pushing him against the wall beside me. Minhyuk's other hand slams against my senior's head and I step back, giving them more room. My senior's momentary shock fades into anger and he tries to escape Minhyuk's grasp on his shoulder. I expect him to let go, but instead, his grip tightens.

Minhyuk, who has a few inches over my senior, leans down so his lips are near the other's ear. "If you so much as speak to her again, I will personally make sure you never finish that thought."

"Who the fu—" My senior's face twists in agony before he can finish his sentence. My gaze shifts to Minhyuk, confused as to what was happening.

"You know, the Internet has quite a few handy videos." His calm, leveled voice continues, "Such as how to use pressure points to your advantage." He lets a small smile escape, never looking away from my senior. Minhyuk releases the male's shoulder, reaching his now-free hand behind him. His outstretched hand seeks mine, giving it a squeeze once I lace my fingers in between his.

Minhyuk removes his hand from its position on the wall and leans back. My senior massages his shoulder briefly while glaring at Minhyuk. In response, he raises our clasped hands, never once lifting his gaze off of the aggressive man.

"'It's one thing to fall in love. It's another to feel someone else fall in love with you, and to feel a responsibility toward that love.'" Minhyuk lowers our joined hands and tugs me closer. I press my cheek against his back, leaning into his warmth. With him, I feel the safest. "I swore to protect her the moment she opened her heart to me."

The passion in Minhyuk's words brings heat to my cheeks. But knowing me, he gives me no time to bury my face in his shirt. Minhyuk pulls my hand in the direction we came without glancing behind us. I feel a sense of accomplishment as we leave my senior standing there with smiles on our faces.

The walk to our car is silent, but as soon as both of our doors shut, Minhyuk turns to me with his earnest gaze. Before he can say a word, I ask him something I was curious about, "Was that a quote you said earlier?"

He laughs softly and tucks strands of hair behind my ear. "I did. I figured since we'd be in a library, I should sound cool and quote a book..." he says, avoiding my eyes as the tips of his ears turn pink. I reach for his hand and place it on my cheek momentarily. My eyelids drift shut as I turn my head, planting a kiss on his palm. Minhyuk's breath hitches at the contact.

"Thank you." I murmur against his palm with my eyes still closed. I felt his love for me so strongly that, in the silence of his car, I feel an onslaught of tears. The heat from his hand pushes a few past my lashes, but Minhyuk is quick to catch them with his other hand.

With both hands cupping my cheeks, he turns me to face him. "Look at me," he whispers. I hesitantly open my eyes to meet his, a few more tears gliding down my face. "You don't have to thank me. I will always protect you. From horny college boys, scary ogres, rabid squirrels, you name it." I give a little giggle, making the corners of his lips lift. "I didn't want to scare you, so I held myself back. But I can't express to you how badly I wanted to hit him after hearing what he said. I'm sorry I couldn't do more." Before I can refute his apology, Minhyuk leans forward and over the center console. He places a long kiss on my forehead before kissing both of my eyelids.

His warm breath fans across my face as he says, "Smile for me." When I do, he returns one just as large. "That's my girl."

His lips meet mine softly, almost as if he's afraid to break me. I press back more firmly, yearning the contact.

Let's just say, we left the parking lot after a security guard told us it was after hours.

_______


End file.
